


The Demon's Kiss

by LadyVengeance6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVengeance6661/pseuds/LadyVengeance6661
Summary: Zacky Vengeance is many things- a brother, a friend, a guitarist in one of the most popular metal bands currently.These things keep him human, letting the world, his brothers believe it, but, he isn't.He's something far more dangerous and he intends to keep that hidden. He is a Vampire. But secrets can only stay hidden for so long and its no telling how the world will change afterwards.





	1. Chapter 1

After every show, no matter how good or how bad it was, it always left Zacky pumped, full of adrenaline. It left them all like that, all smiling and usually heading out to drink. Of course he would always join them, but he always needed something more, and this night was no different.  
The show in Texas went well, with the crowd begging for more even after the encore. With throwing a final pick, Zacky walked off stage, handing his guitar off. Brian walked up to him, smiling wildly, and the other three followed behind him, hugging and patting each other on the back.  
“ Who’s turn is it to pick the bar? I know we’re all thinking about it!” Matt said, taking off his cap and bandana.  
“It’s mine!” Johnny answered, “ I don’t know the bars around here too well though. How ‘bout we just pick a random one and go from there?” He suggested, and everyone voiced their agreement.  
“Let’s go then!” someone said, and they started off, following security that led them out of the building, stopping at times for the fans who managed to get to the back, into the parking. The smiles weren’t fake but, they were tired ones. They finally got on the bus and started to the closest bar that popped up on Google. Zacky must of nodded off on the couch, because before he knew it, Matt was shaking him awake.  
“Hey man, we’re here. The other three are already inside .” Zacky stood up, stretching.  
“Well, we can’t keep them waiting them waiting now can we?” He answer, and get off the bus, walking to the bar and entering. Brian, Johnny, and Jimmy were sitting down, already drinking and laughing, two beer set to the side for Matt and Zacky. They slid into the booth and were met with shit eating grins.

“Look here! The love birds are finally done with each other!” Jimmy joked, before leaning in, “ So, who topped?” Matt shoved him while they all laughed him. The leering and joking kepting going and going for who knows how long, until Johnny elbowed Zacky, pointing at some girl that had been staring at them for some time now.  
“Hey, hey guys. I’ll give anyone who gets that girl 50 bucks!” He bet, and pulled out his wallet, and pulled out a 50, showing he was serious. None of them got up for a moment, and it was almost like they were teens again, seeing who would ask out the girl first. Zacky almost didn’t get up either, before he realized this was his opportunity to feed.  
With being on tour, he never knew when he would be able to feed, and he flat out refused to feed on his bandmates. Its was one of his few rules when it came to feeding - no feeding off of his bandmates, no killing, and no children.  
“Alright, fuck it. Watch this boys. Gonna owe me 50 bucks Johnny!” Zacky stood up, ignoring Johnny’s middle finger being thrown at him.  
He walked up to the girl, who was smiling at him, and he smiled right back, putting his normal charm into it, as well as that weird vampire charm he had, which he was never able to explain, but used anyways, knowing full well she had no way of resisting it.  
“Hey there. I’m Zack” He sat onto the bar stool next to her, and faced to her.  
“O-oh I’m Cleo. I’ve never seen any of y’all here before. New to town?” she asked, and Zacky could already see he had her in his grip. Her eyes were wider, and he could hear her heart start pumping faster.  
“Oh, no. I’m actually in a band with that group of idiots. We just happened to stop here tonight.” He explained, ignoring the napkin that one his bandmates threw at him, “And, I’d love to tell you more it, if you want, in the backroom if you’ll let me.” he winked, and Cleo got up, nodding, and Zacky stood up as well, taking her into his arms. As they walked to the ack, Zacky looked behind him, and flipped off the group, before turning back to the girl, and continued to head to the back. They found the storage room, and after checking for employees, they stepped inside the room. Zacky turned to the door and made sure it was locked. With a click, the door was locked. 

Before Cleo could even take down her hair, Zacky was on her, the fangs he struggled so hard to keep hidden, buried in her throat. Any scream that tried to come out was cut off, and he began to drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo couldn’t even get a scream out before Zacky was drinking from her. His eyes had changed from his normal emerald green, to an inhuman, glowing amber. He growled as she weakly slapped at his back, attempting to, and failing to get him off of her. He closed his eyes and practically hummed into the woman’s neck. It had been months since he had fed, since before the tour.  
The warm, thick liquid kept flowing into his mouth, and he lost himself in it, and before he knew it, he was nearing that line, of stopping and letting the girl live, with hazing memories of even going to the bar, or, killing her, and he kept going, creeping closer and closer to the line, almost crossing it.  
“Hey, Zacky! You in there man? We’re about to go back to the bus, Jimmy found another place he wants to visit!” Matt’s voice came from the otherside, bring him back to his surroundings, including the unconscious woman he had his fangs buried in.  
He removed them quickly, taking a deep breath, and then answered Matt. “  
“Uh yeah man, give me a minute ok?” He answered, staring at the woman in his arms. She was pale, deathly pale. Horror started to build up inside of him as he realized what he had nearly done He had nearly killed this woman all because he lost control. He leaned back in, and softly mouthed the wound, until it had faded into nothing but a faint scar.  
He walked to the door and unlocked it, and quietly opened the door, poking his head out, making sure no one was there, before turning back to grab the woman, and mad dashing to the women’s bathroom, where it was thankfully empty. He set her back down softly, and locked the door once more. Zacky tried to avoid looking into the mirror as he collected paper towels, but ended up staring at himself.  
He never had a problem with feeding before, blood never ever bugged him, before or after being turned, but this, this was different. His mouth and neck was covered in blood, it nearly reaching his shirt.. He snarled at his reflection, once again disgust building up in him. Zacky looked back down and started running the water, letting it heat up, and then began wetting the paper towels to clean them both off, scrubbing and wiping until both of them were clean and blood free. He then flushed each paper towel until he had disposed of all of them. Zacky sat by the door for a bit then, wondering how he was to get out here without being accused of any wrong or telling the truth. Then he sighed. He was gonna have to use his “powers” on the bartender.  
He stood up, and unlocked the door, walking back to the front. The bar was empty, save for the man behind the bar. Zacky walked up to the bar, and the man looked up, and smiled at him.  
“Hey man, how’s you and your lady friend? You had your friend go and check up on you.” Zacky didn’t answer right away, instead closing his eyes, and opening them, the unnatural glowing amber returning.  
“When I leave this bar, my friends and I were never here. You’ll find the woman in the woman’s bathroom, Black out drunk, understand?” Zacky spoke in a deathly calm voice, it washing over the man. His eyes reflected the glow of Zacky’s eyes, showing he was under his control, and the man nodded. Zacky walked to the door, and looked back to the man.  
“When I walk out of the door, you will forget about us.” The man nodded again, and with one final glance, Zacky walked out of the door.  
“Hey man! What did you and that chick do? Matt came in there 20 minutes ago to get you!” Brian yelled from his bunk, his head poking out of it once Zacky got back on the bus.  
“Nothing dude, we just drank and talk.” Zacky walked to his own, only for Jimmy to poke at his side, not realizing he followed him.  
“Oh come on, you can’t tell me y’all just talked, there had to be more!” Jimmy prodded and Zacky smacked his hand away.  
“Dude, I swear that’s all we did. Now fuck off, I’m tired.” Zacky snapped, and it wasn’t an entire lie. Using his powers always did leave him drained, no matter how recent he fed.  
Jimmy aired cat claws at him, but left him alone, and Zacky climbed into his bunk, and started to doze off, when Matt’s voice stirred him.  
“Hey man, you ok? I know you aren’t lying, but did everything go ok with her?” Matt asked softly.  
“Yea man, I swear, everything was ok, I’m just really tired.” He said, “You know I’ll come to if I’m not.”  
“I know man. I just wanted to make sure.” Matt walked away, and Zacky started to fall asleep again, but for the first time, guilt for lying to someone about what he had done to someone built in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I actually finished this last night, but managed to delete it as I tried to upload it, so I had to redo ALL of it tonight, but please, please tell me what y’all think!


	3. Chapter 3

_Their bodies were scattered around the room, still and pale like dolls. Zacky stood In the middle of the room, the blood seeping from the bodies and crept slowly towards him. He looked around, fear rising in him. He walked to the nearest one, grabbing them and rolling them over to see who they were, and froze as it was revealed. Though his eyes were glazed over and dead, and his throat mangled and shredded, he could tell who it was anywhere.  
It was Brian.  
“NO! Brian?!” Zacky shook his dead friend’s body, tears streaming down his face. He grabbed Brian’s face only to recoil in fear as the body spoke.  
“You did this to us. You killed us.” His voice soon became mixed with the three other voices from the bodies.  
“W-what? No I didn’t do this! I couldn’t! You’re my friend!” Zacky tried to get away from the body, only to run into the others, who had began walking slowly towards him.  
“Only a monster could do this. Why would you do this to us Zacky?” Matt gurgled behind him, his throat practically gone  
“We loved you Zacky, how could you do this?” They all circled him, and soon he couldn’t tell who was saying what, but the same thing was being said.  
“Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster.” The bodies constantly chanted it, until he fell to his knees, sobbing._  
“NO!” Zacky shot up, looking around his dark bunk, breathing heavy.  
“Zacky what the fuck man? You ok in there?” Brian’s voice came outside his bunk, his figure standing there. Zacky opened the curtain, staring out to his friend.  
“Yes man, I just had a nightmare, I’m ok though.” He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up.  
“You sure man? You were screaming about some shit.” Brian looked really worried and Zacky tried his best to calm him down.  
“Yea man, I’m fine. What was I screaming about?” He asked, starting to get out of the bunk.  
“Some shit about a uh, monster I think?” Brian moved out of the way, letting Zacky get out of his bunk.  
“Oh yea, I uh, just watched one of those freaky ass foreign horror movies on Netflix. Shit must of scared me more than I realized.” Zacky replied, heading to the front of the bus, and sitting down on the couch next to Matt.  
“Hey where are we at?” Zacky asked Matt, looking out of the window, staring at the window, watching the cars roll past them.  
“Uh, we’re right outside of Dallas. We’ll be there soon.” Matt looked up from his laptop, looking at Zacky, “And what the hell were you watching last night that freaked you out so damn much? You were screaming like crazy, man.”  
“Dude I dunno, I watched one of those rare good horror movies on Netflix, shit was scary.” Zacky explained again, look back from the window to Matt. Once again, guilt hit him about lying about the dream, and it shocked him again. He was never guilty about anything concerning what he was, but recently, he was  
“Well, we have a few free days before the next show, so maybe you can catch up on your sleeping.” Matt said softly, and Zacky gave him a look. He stared at his friend for a moment, his mind wandering has he looked at Matt.  
Matt was by no means ugly. Hell, far from it. He was considered quite beautiful, with him starting to grow out his beard and hair, he was starting to get that rugged mountain man look, which Zacky had to admit, was pretty attractive. That thought stopped him, pretty attractive? This was his best friend, sure he would say he was pretty, but attractive? That was a bit much, even for him.  
As he stared at his friend, his vision started to blur. He rubbed his eyes, and when it stopped, he practically jumped off the couch. Matt was still there, but he wasn’t alive. It was the corpse of him from his dream. His eyes dull and lifeless, his skin pasty. His throat was a torn and mangled mess.  
“ _NO! You aren’t real!” Zacky practically screamed at it and the corpse smiled a disgusting grin in the place of Matt’s smile he loved so much._  
 _“No, but I will be. Because one day. You won’t be able to control yourself. You WILL become a monster, and you will see me there. And when you finally become a monster, I will always be there wai-_ ZACKY!” Zacky shook his head, looking a Matt.  
“Did you even hear me? I was trying to tell you about the hotel we’re staying at.” Matt looked at him, concern written clearly on his face.  
“Huh? Yeah man I’m still really tired. I didn’t sleep well.” Zacky stood up and look at Matt again.  
“I’m sorry dude, I’m gonna lay back down.”  
As Zacky walked back to the bunks, Matt watched him walk away, and he was determined to figure out what was up, because he knew deep down, something was seriously wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt knew there was something wrong with Zacky, he could tell almost immediately, when he returned from the bar, the air around his best friend was off.   
Matt tried to wave it off too,thinking, “maybe the girl turned him down and Zacky’s just being a bitch about it.” It hadn’t been the first time it’s happened to them, and Matt almost convinced himself of it too, until Zacky woke up screaming, and kept zoning off when they talked, it solidified his worries even more.   
“Hey assholes! I call the single bed room!” Jimmy shoved Brian has he staked his claim on the only room that had one bed, shaking Matt out of his thoughts.  
“You fuck, you got it last time, let someone get it!”  
“Fuck you! Be faster to claim next time and maybe you wouldn’t have to share!” Brian said, before ducking as a pillow came sailing at him.  
“I’m sharing a room with Zee then, I ain’t dealing with either one of you slobs.” Matt pointed at Jimmy and Johnny, getting two middle fingers in return. Before the bickering could go any farther, Zacky returned to the us, holding three room keys.  
“So, who’s rooming with who?” He asked, already handing Brian the key to the room he claimed, knowing that the other guitarist had claimed the room. Once the remaining cards had been passed out, they left the bus, heading into the hotel, everyone joking and laughing with one another, all expect Zacky, he walking behind the others, smiling only briefly at a joke here or there, and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed by Matt.   
Zacky remained silent for the remainder of the time, staying behind everyone, his hands stuffed into his pocket.   
Jimmy and Johnny had departed and gone into their room, joking and pushing each other as they entered the room. Zacky and Matt enter theirs as well, Matt unlocking the door and then shutting it behind them.  
“Hey Matt, I’m uh, gonna go take a shower, so tell me if you need to go in here before I jump in.” Zacky poked his head out of the bathroom, the sound of the water already running coming from the room.  
“Uh, yea man go ahead, I’m fine for now.” Matt set down the handheld gaming thing to look at his friend, before looking back down at the game after Zacky ducked back into the bathroom. He started at the the screen, but he couldn’t play it. There was something wrong with his friend. Matt sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. Why couldn’t his friend just talk to them?   
“God damn it Zacky, why can’t you just talk to me?” He whispered to himself, standing up and walking around the room. Suddenly, a scream came from the bathroom and a loud thud followed it.  
“Zacky? Zacky?! Zacky man are you ok? Open the door!” Matt grabbed the handle, trying to open the door, only to discover it was locked. He shook it more this time, shoving his shoulder into the door. Another scream tore through the air and Matt backed up, readying to ram the door again.He slammed himself into the door, and it swung wide open, revealing his friend, sitting the tub,his hands hitting at some invisible foe. Matt ran to him, turning off the water and grabbing him.  
“Zacky! Zacky look at me, it’s alright, nothing’s there!” Matt grabbed his friends head and turned it towards him, forcing Zacky to look at him.  
“Please… I couldn’t…I won’t hurt them...” Zacky whimpered, and Matt shook him lightly, trying to get him to focus on him.  
“Zacky, Zack, just look at me, everything is alright, you’re ok. I’m right here.” Zacky’s eyes cleared up and they focused on Matt. Matt grabbed him a towel and helped him stand up before handing it to Zacky.   
“‘W-what happened Matt?” Zacky asked quietly, his voice slightly shaking. He walked out of the bathroom, Matt not far behind, making sure he wouldn’t fall again.   
“I don’t know, you just started screaming and then you must of fell, and then i had to bust the door open to get in there,” Matt sits down on his bed while Zacky quickly changes into a pair of PJ bottoms, “Man what the hell what that? I know you haven’t been ok but I haven’t pressed it but, dude, you have to talk to me. What where you swatting at, and what were you muttering about?” Zacky looked away, and Matt swore he saw guilt flash through the shorter man’s eyes, but Zacky started speaking before he could question it.  
“I.. I wish I could tell you but I can’t. Thank you so much man for grabbing me but, please, let's talk more tomorrow, please? I'm exhausted.” Zacky crawled into his bed, and Matt opened his mouth to protest, deciding against it. He laid down as well, and whispered,   
“Night Zee.” and was met with a “Night M”  
He really wanted to talked more, he did, but he let his friend rest. Though, he couldn’t shake the image of his best friends eyes not being the pair of beautiful pair of emeralds he’s known for years but a glowing feral amber when Zacky looked at him in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! been a while huh? well i was on vacation for a while and senior year just started, so I have had no time to write til now. But please yall, tell me what yall think in the comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zacky runs into an old friend. What does he want?

There was really only one day of the year that Zacky felt safe enough that he could show his true self and no one suspect a thing, and that day is Halloween. Of course he would dress up as something different, but this year, he decided that he’d go as himself.

  
Zacky took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror and opened his mouth, letting his fangs extend to full length, and let his eyes change to their unnatural, molten copper state. He stared at the mirror in front of him for a bit, before leaving the room to meet with the rest of the band.  
“Jesus, how do you see out of those?” Johnny quipped when Zacky came out, looking at his eyes, assuming they were contacts.

  
“Very carefully. Gotta focus or else I might not see you down there.” He smiled, and laughed when Johnny threw the bird.

  
Though everyone was in a good mood, including himself, he was still a bit worried. One of their friends was throwing a huge Halloween party, and those always attracted something paranormal- a few lonely ghosts, a werewolf looking to get fucked up, a few demons here and there, and worse, a thirsty vampire looking for some drunk, horny idiot. It happened nearly every year and his face out in the open, almost every single one of them tried to convince him to join them, to kill the poor fool and he was sure that it would happen again. As if he had screamed his worries into the world, they appeared. Moving through the crowd, Zacky saw the vampire. Dread filled Zacky as the vampire stood next to him.

  
“Long time no see, Adrian.” The other vampire said in his ear, before sinking off to a corner, waiting for Zacky to follow him, which he did, staring down the other.

  
“It’s Zacky now. What do you want Aleksandr, why are you here? Hell, how did you even find me?” Zacky snapped in a hushed whisper, looking at the other vampire, who met Zacky’s amber eyes with his blue ones.

  
“Well, it is such a big party, and I haven’t seen you in so long. How long has it been? 200 years?” The other vampire asked, smirking at Zacky.  
“Yea, something like that,” Zacky hissed, “That still don’t answer why you’re here!”

  
“I missed you, and I was in town, and I thought, why not come and see you?,” Aleksandr teased, “I thought we could maybe could, snag one of these people, share a kill, like old time sake.” Zacky looked at him, unsure whether to yell at him or punch him.

  
“No, absolutely not, you need to get the hell out of here. I left you and Russia for a very good reason.” Aleksandr smirked and looked out to the crowd, looking for a victim.

  
“Oh why not? We had so much fun back in the days! Just one drink!” He looks around the crowd and points. “How about tall and handsome over there?”  
Zacky followed where he pointed, and nearly snarled at the other vampire. He managed to somehow struck a nerve without even knowing who he had picked. He had picked Matt.

  
“You need to leave right now, before I rip your throat out, and I won’t care who’s watching.” Zacky growled, “I don’t ever want to see you near me ever again.” Zacky stared down Aleksandr, who only smirked.

  
“Ohh, struck a nerve? That’s one of your bandmates isn’t it? Matthew right?” His smirk grew as he saw the look on Zacky’s face. Aleksandr started heading towards the crowd, but was stopped when Zacky grabbed him, slamming him against the wall.

  
“You need to leave right now. I swear, I ever see you around again? I’ll kill you, I don’t care who sees, understand?” He snarled, staring down the other vampire.  
“Fine, fine, I get it. Want him all to yourself. I get it, I do”

  
“Leave!” Zacky’s eyes glow brighter, and he nearly threw him through the window, when he heard footsteps behind him.  
“Zacky what’s going on?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all that will read this! I just kinda got the idea for this story one day, and now that i have a laptop, i can finally post it!


End file.
